A semblance of family
by Granadaya
Summary: Apparently the arrival of somebody can change a life, do you believe it? Shizuo no... but his opinion will change...
1. Who are you ?

Hi hi ! This is my first story so please if I made mistakes or if there is something you dislike, feel free to tell me :)

Plus I don't own Durarara ;P

* * *

Apparently a life can change because of the arrival of someone ... do you believe it ?

* * *

It was a common evening: Shizuo was heading for his apartment. He was thinking about what happened earlier at his job.

"_Today was a very nerve-racking day. What were you thinking? We claimed the payment to a deeply indebted woman who would rather buy shoes, make-up and clothes than pay her debts. She nearly jumped out of the window of her flat which was 20 feet high: Fortunately I caught hold on her! She eventually paid. Another one was a man who loved to go to the casino in his spare time and spent all his saving and salary in games of chance. He tried to attack Tom with a knife but I stopped him quickly. Those people no longer have money but they are tough! What an unoriginal day! At least, Tom didn't have been hurt."_

Shizuo was walking while he was lost in his thought and when he got back to himself, he chose to take a shortcut because he wanted to go back home quickly, he was after all tired. He went through little gloomy alleys. There was nobody, it was because of the clock: Shizuo finished work in the middle of the night. Plus it was dark because of the lack of street lamps. Today, Shizuo hasn't been attacked, mugged or wounded: there wasn't any ambush … and there wasn't any trace of the flea's presence in Ikebukuro since one week now. It wasn't normal. Shizuo won't complain about this man: he hated his guts since the first time he saw him in High School. But the fact that he wasn't showing the tip of his nose …

"_It stinks" _Shizuo thought when he took another empty alley and took four steps forward before he figured out that someone was following him. Shizuo started to stride along and speeded up a little. He listened that the person was still walking behind her and still hid herself.

"_It stinks" _Shizuo thought louder in his mind than the words escaped his mouth. He took four big steps again and stopped abruptly. A vein popped up in his temple and he brusquely turned round and faced the tight street corner

"Show yourself at once! I'm not in a playing mood; moreover the hide-and-seek game isn't my favorite" He creaked his finger joints while he was yelling at the unknown ghost.

"…" No answers

"Okay, sorry but I have to do some things so bye" He began to go away when a figure was suddenly outlined in the other side of the alley. Shizuo was staring at it with impatience and recognized that the other one wasn't very high … he was more like a … kid? Yes, it was doubtless a kid!

"_What is a little kid doing here at night? Without his parents or someone who can look after him!"_ Shizuo was so locked up in his mind that he didn't notice that the little man was approaching him. When he finally managed to chase away the fog of questions in his head, he heard a little smothered voice followed by some slight coughs

"Help me" That's what the little voice said

"Huh? Who are you for telling me orders? Why are you here at this hour of the night?"

"Help me" The little said again, his face hidden by the dark of the alley

"Come back to your home, I can accompany you if you want … no I WILL accompany you! A kid shouldn't hang around alone at night here"

"…" No answers again. There was a dead silence: only the wild wind can be heard.

Then Shizuo asked with a calm tone

"Hey kid! Tell me where you live" He took a cigarette while he was talking and lit it.

"I'm cold" The voice was childish, of course but Shizuo recognized the tone of a little boy. His voice reminded him Kasuka's when he was younger. It was monotonous and almost mute: like a whisper.

"I don't have time to play with … Hey! Get out of here!" The little boy suddenly caught the fabric of Shizuo's barman pants. He was holding it like if he ever let go … something terrible would had happened. The tall blond tried to move his leg but the little guy never let go of it. Shizuo wasn't able to think correctly with this kid stuck at him.

"I warn you, don't get on my nerves"

"… I don't care" Then the little kid coughed again and still hid his head into the fabric of the barman costume.

After a deep breathe of his cigarette, he broke it in two and threw it on the floor and put his two hands on each shoulder of the kid and after a big sight he pulled him away from his left leg without difficulty. The little boy wasn't heavy at all.

"I told you to let go!" He cleaned his pants quickly like if the kid had dribbled on it and decided to give a last quick look at the boy … "_I don't have time to play, tomorrow Celty and Shinra will come to eat lunch with me. So I have to be presentable and not look sleepy. Quicker I will be at home, better will be my condition tomorrow. I'm dead tired!" _He raised his eyebrows when he saw the little boy, on the ground, who was begun to cry while he was still coughing. "_Ohhh Fuck" _Shizuo took two steps in the direction of the kid … but he turned back and left the boy sobbing in the middle of the street… then he stopped again when he heard the little voice talking

"Please … don't let me alone… I don't know where I am" The little boy was looking at the floor, eyes full of tears.

"You're in Ikebukuro which is in Toshima" Shizuo said with an annoyed tone "Now come back at your home, your parents are surely worried!" Shizuo thought at the time when he and his little brother tried fifteen years ago to run away because they wanted to go off in search of adventure. The day after, the policemen finally caught them and brought them in the police station. They called their parents and when Mr. and Heiwajima arrived at the station they were so worried than their mother, instead of scold and punish them, hugged them in a big embrace which last several minutes. On the other hand, their father has forbidden them to go out and watch TV for 3 weeks. _"I was carefree when I was little like him"_. He gave a tissue to the little boy and gave him a long glance

"Well …" The little boy hesitated "… I don't know where Toshima is … and I don't know where my 'home' is" He coughed again

" You're pulling my legs … please tell me that you are kidding me …" Shizuo raised his eyes to heaven " Hey that's the flea who sends you to me just for making me go off the rails huh? If you tell me the truth I won't be mean with you: I promise!" The blond rubbed his eyes and put one of his hands on his head

"No … "He coughed louder "… help me" The kid tried to get up, he walked during several seconds before he passed out in the street in front of the ex-bartender. Shizuo, in a surge of surprise, hurried up and caught hold of the little boy before the little man was able to crash his head on the pavement.

He put his palm on the kid's forehead … he was burning. He noticed during all the little 'conversation' than the kid was coughing non-stop. Maybe he was sick… "_Fuck this kind of thing only happens to me … always! What did I do in my life which can explain all the blunders in my life? Damn"_ Shizuo can't let him like that outside, defenseless, sick and feverish. He carried the little boy in his arms and walked to his flat. The streets were empty and there wasn't any trace of the different gangs who resided in Ikebukuro. The wind became to be cold and heavy. Shizuo managed to go upstairs without any problems. He opened the door, entered and closed it. He turned on the lights and put the kid down gently on his bed.

The bedroom wasn't full of furniture. There were a big bed, a bedside table with a lamp and an alarm on it. There was a little window next to the bed. In front of the door, there was a desk with nothing on it …. Just covered in dust.

"This night I think I will sleep on the couch…" He whispered to himself while he recovered the little boy asleep with his sheets.

"Tomorrow I will ask Shinra to treat his disease" He closed the door of his bedroom and went to the bathroom to take his clothes off and wear his pajamas… he washed his face with cold water and looked at the clock on his cellphone : it was near 1 AM.

"_It is late … I will sleep only few hours again… So tireeeeeeed" _He fell on his couch and he closed his eyes. He was thinking about who can be this little boy, how will react his parents …what will say the headless rider and the underground doctor… so many questions…

Before he was able to drown himself in sleep, he wrote a text message to Shinra with his cellphone

"_Hey Shinra, tomorrow can you bring your paraphernalia because there is someone here who …" _He stopped and deleted what he was just writing. He wrote it again after some thoughts. The beginning was okay but the continuation wasn't "_… your_ _paraphernalia because I feel sick and I don't know what I have. I cough a lot and have a big fever. See you tomorrow "_He sent it before he turned his mobile off. He didn't want to worry Shinra about the little kid now; he will tell him when he and Celty will come. He turned off the lights and hid himself away in his blanket.

Shizuo didn't have to wait too long for the coming of the sandman: he fell asleep more quickly than he had thought.

* * *

So what did you think about this ? Good ? Not interesting ? Hopeless ? Please tell me your point of view : my ears are all open !


	2. Behave yourself !

Hey hey :P This is my second chapter ! I hope my story isn't ridiculous :) Like for the last one, you can tell me what you think and your remarks ! Don't worry, I won't kill you for what you will say to me ( *get ready to take her kitchen knife*... What do you look at me like that? I want to peel my apple * look at you in an odd manner * haahhhhahahahaHAHAHA * evil laugh * I know, I have to go in a mental home... )

* * *

Shizuo was in an unknown place: there were huge mountains everywhere … infinity of big and magnificent woods around him. There was an enchanting scent in the ambient air and he was stroked by the sunbeams in a restful way. A lot of different birdsongs and rustling were recognizable. The blond appreciated the feeling of well-being which invaded him... it was so quiet. It was like his spirit was flying in the air above his body. Suddenly he felt something on his left cheek which was irritating. He began to fall in darkness where the birdsongs were replaced with buzzing. It was cold … so cold … where was he? He didn't know. He was falling and was feeling so heavy and numb … what was happening? All of a sudden, he understood his situation. He opened with difficulty his eyes and managed to sit him up straight in his couch. He rubbed his eyes and then he let him lying down again. After few seconds, he looked at the little boy who was next to him.

"What the hell? Why did you poke my head with your finger?" The kid didn't move and stared at Shizuo.

"A faun told me to do that" He said, with a monotonous tone and a big smile on his face

"Shut up" Shizuo turned his back on the kid and grumbled "Let me sleep" He closed his eyes but in a fit of surprise, he woke up again and applied his hand on the kid's forehead "You're still feverish... that's why you are telling bullshits so early in the morning "

"I'm okay : I was just joking with the faun! " the small man sighed

"No you're not! And go get some rest, I will try to… " Before he even ended his sentence, his eyes grew wide open when he saw what the kid was doing under his nose "HEY! Release it now! You'll break it!"

"Is that your phone?" The child asked while he was holding Shizuo's phone.

"Yes it's mine, not yours so give it back to me!" The kid gave him a terrifying look

"It's that so… well sorry… but you know, like you told me: thing found, thing kept!" He put it in his pocket and laughed while he was clapping his hands.

"I would never have said bullshits like that... Your fever makes you say stupid things with no end." Shizuo was confused now.

"You're sure? That's what you think… But you're not a doc!" The little was playing with his finger. His monotonous tone changed to become an irritating one. This kid was irritating! Shizuo, who was rubbing his eyes and scratched the back of his head, stood up and moved forward the little phoney. He was in the dominant position because of his height. The little fraud swallowed before he gave the cellphone back to his owner. "Haaa…" He was laughing in an uncomfortable way "… I was joking again" Shizuo snatched his mobile from the little boy and turned it on. "You can say _thank you_: it won't kill you!"

"For what? And that's you I will kill if you continue" Shizuo said in an aggressive tone.

"Well… I'm hungry!" The little said, filled with enthusiasm. He was running toward the kitchen.

"Hey! How do you know where is the kitchen? I never showed you" The blond was following the little big mouth like this apartment was his.

"I made my own guided tour while you were sleeping" He was now jumping. What an energetic boy! But he stopped just once and coughed a little.

"Slow down and your cough will stop" The little electric cell glanced at Shizuo during several seconds and started to jump like a monkey everywhere again.

"Are you stupid?" The kid didn't stop. Shizuo shrugged his shoulders and took two glasses of milk. He suggested one of those to the kid. "Drink that, it's good" The kid rushed towards the big blond and took the glass which was totally filled with fresh milk. He sipped it and when he pulled the glass away from his lips, a cute little white mustache was formed between his upper lip and his nose. Shizuo escaped a laugh before he wiped it with his own pajamas sleeve. Then he washed the two glasses and put them in his little cupboard.

"I will take a shower, so you can wash T.V or whatever: just don't do anything stupid, don't break anything and don't go outside"

"Yes, master" The little tyke nodded. He was turning on the television.

"My name is Shizuo Heiwajima" He said before he closed the bathroom door.

The boy was half looking at the cartoons on T.V, half thinking about this man who took care of him last night.

"_Heiwajima Shizuo hm… I already heard this name before but I can't remember! Doesn't matter, I'm not sure but he isn't a pedophile. Moreover if he was a kidnapper, he wouldn't have looked after me today and he would have sold me to some nuts somewhere.*cough * Gross! How did I manage to get a cold? I'm never sick! This is unfair! ... Plus these cartoons aren't funny!"_

He turned off the T.V and threw the zapper on the ground in a fit of boredom. He walked towards the window and looked through it… _I'm sure I never went to Ikebukuro before: I don't even know where it's located in a map!_

He skipped and hopped in the entire little flat: there wasn't a lot of furniture. There was just the bare minimum. _Is he poor? _He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge _Wahhhouuu so many sweets! And he thinks that it's me who act like an immature little kid!_ He closed it and came into Shizuo's bedroom, where he spent the night _the desk is covered in dust… and his clothes are in a bloody mess! I'm 100% sure, he is a single man!_

He was rummaged in Shizuo's belongings when the blond entered in his room discreetly

"Don't steal anything" He made the little boy jumped. Shizuo laughed so loudly that the kid stuck out his tong and hid himself behind the closet: his head had become red like a tomatoes when the blond started to laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel ashamed" The kid didn't say anything "Hey, are you becoming dumb? Or a cat stole your tong?"

The kid crept out on the sly "That's not funny *cough*"

"Still coughing?" Shizuo gave a worried look to the tyke

"It's because of the dust in your room: Take on a cleaning lady if you can't clean your apartment by yourself!"

"Who are you to give me orders?"

"…" He stared at the floor "I'm … Felice … and I want … to … thank you … for … yesterday" He was stopping between almost each word, like if it was hard to say this sentence. He still stared at the floor which was under his little feet.

"Do you want to take root here?" The kid raised his head to Shizuo "Come on! Friends of mine will come here to lunch so I will try to find decent clothes for you. It would be preferable if you come to choose them."

Felice smiled and clapped his hands "I want manly and beautiful clothes"

"Yeah I understood: I will buy you cheap and ugly rags" Felice tried to elbow Shizuo but the tall man didn't feel anything: he didn't even notice what the boy was trying to do "Oh and nice to meet you" The kid smiled.

The two of them went out of Shizuo's apartment; they came down the stairs and arrived in the street. Shizuo's flat district was noisy but lively. Everyone knew each other. It was welcoming.

"Hey Shizuo" Felice broke the silence

"Hm?" Shizuo was smoking while they were walking down the streets

"I wondered: why do you wear a barman outfit? Are you working in a bar?"

"I was… long time ago… no longer now."

"Why?" Apparently kids are curious

The blond took a deep breathe of his cigarette "Well I had some problems with someone, it's too difficult for you to understand: you are too young." He breathed out the smoke and looked at it clear in the air.

"I understood that you were laid off but why do you still wearing these clothes?" Kids are curious, but Felice is more than curious!

"My little brother offered them to me. Plus I like them" Kasuka was so understanding: Shizuo owed him something.

"How old are you?" The little monkey was turning around Shizuo

"Why do you ask so many questions?" The blond rolled his eyes

"I want to know your age!" The kid kept on

"When will you shut up?" The ex-bartender was getting impatient

"I knew it! You are an old man! You are 40!" Felice burst out laughing

"He? I'm not so old!" Shizuo said with a tone half annoyed half amazed. This little man was playful!

"Don't deny it!" The little playful kid was overacted in the middle of the pavement

"Okay, you won! I'm 23." He told the kid, amused by his little game.

"I will tell you… only if you promise me one thing!" He said with a sing-song voice

"You use blackmail!" Shizuo exclaimed! He let fall his cigarette on the ground. He noticed that the little boy won't say anything until he will tell him the _keyword_ but he asked him

"What do I have to promise you?"

"That you won't take me home" He said, in a dark tone.

"You don't care about what your parents are feeling now? They are certainly worried about you!"

"No worries… I don't have any family here"

"Wait… you're telling me that you're orphan?"

He nodded. There was a sad light in his eyes._ I didn't care until now but it's obvious. His name and his physical appearance… this kid is an immigrant. _Felice was tanned, had light browned hair with blond and fair locks only visible when it was sunny. His eyes were brown like the coffee color. He wasn't born in Japan. His accent was another proof which can prove what Shizuo was committing.

"Why don't you want to come back to your orphanage?" Shizuo asked, even if he knew that the kid won't answer now.

"…" There was a long silence but he was broken when Felice interrupted this awkward blank "I'm 8"

Then the silence got the upper hand. None of them talked until they arrived at the supermarket. It was huge, with 5 enormous floors. Felice stared in amazement in front of this building. He never saw anything like that before! The truth is that he never saw anything briefly. The governess never gave permission to the kids to hang around outside … even during week-end or holidays. But Felice didn't want to tell his story to this big blond. He didn't trust him entirely. But his hospice thoughts made him shiver a little. Shizuo noticed that and he tousled Felice's hair "I warn you, I am not a rich man so don't ask me expensive clothes!"

"No! I will choose the most expensive on purpose!" The kid was clapping his hands. Shizuo noticed the fact that the kid was always clapping his little hands when he was happy or cheerful.

"Naughty boy"

"Povero vecchietto" Shizuo looked confused

"What did you say? It wasn't Japanese!"

"Haha if you want to understand it, you'll have to learn Italian!" The kid grinned, not in the flea's way but in a cute way.

"Italian?"

"My mother was Italian, she only spoke this language so I know some words!" The kid looked at the big shop again "Let's go! I want to see the inside!" They entered

During all the morning, Felice tried and wore all kind of clothes. Finally Shizuo chose some of them and bought them. The blond was holding a lot of bags full of new clothes intended for the little boy. They were coming back home when Shizuo met Tom Tanaka in the way. They began to discuss about work, money, weather. When the blond wanted to introduce his little unforeseen guest to his sempai … Felice was out of sight: he just … disappeared…

* * *

? So... ?


	3. Cartoons powahhhh

Third chapter ! A novelist through and through ... No I'm joking xD I'm an amateur xP I hope I didn't do too many mistakes ^^' Sorry in advance

* * *

"Hey you! Do you want to give at the pigeons some bread crumbs?" An old woman was sitting on a bench in the park. She was surrounded by several birds from different breeds. She noticed a little boy who was looking at her since a lot of minutes.

"I don't have any bread" Felice said in a monotonous tone. He was always using this tone with strangers. He didn't trust the people who started to talk to him when he didn't know them.

When Shizuo began a conversation with a man who was wearing glasses, the kid started to feel thirsty and bored. He crossed the street when he saw a water fountain near the park. He drank and when he finished refreshing himself, he took a walk through the park and forgot about Shizuo. Then he saw this woman who was feeding birds and decided to stare at her for some times. He always loved animals… he wanted to become veterinary.

_I don't delude myself… I can't be veterinary… I don't have any money to pay the studies and it's too expensive! I know that, the governess told me that… Why I am not the son of a rich family? Things would have been easier for me…_

"Take that" She shared her bread with the little boy "Make little piece of bread: like that they will be able to eat them without choke on it!" Felice did like she told him and when he finished to feed the birds, he looked at the old woman "Thank you signora"

"You're welcome. Maybe we will see each other again, I'm often here!" She said while she was standing up "So, goodbye" and she walked away with her walking stick.

"Yeah bye "When Felice had ended the conversation between him and the old lady, he decided to come back toward Shizuo… but he was nowhere in sight. " Where is he? He is tall! It's not difficult to see him!" He looked everywhere… no traces of Shizuo

_I'm alone… again_ then the kid walked by some streets and tried to remember the way to Shizuo's apartment _I'm sure it's there!_ But truly, he forgot the way to come back; he just didn't want to get stressed out. So he walked, walked and while he was walking, he looked at the shop windows and stopped in front of one where there was a big T.V with cartoons on it.

_That's the same than this morning…_

"Neee~ what a funny show! I love the way the little crocodile bothers and divulges all his friends' secrets… so comical!" A thin man with a black coat and black clothes was standing next to Felice. He wasn't too tall and has raven hair. He was laughing like a little kid, fascinated by the cartoon.

"It's boring and the crocodile is the worst character I ever saw… he is nasty and he is a big fool. Plus he doesn't care about the others' feelings." He took a monotonous tone again. This man was shady. After the little kid's sentences, the brunette looked at this insolent kid with his brown eyes. Those eyes became blood-tinged when the sun was hitting on them with its rays.

"Don't say that. He is very intelligent and he is the smartest of the group! Nobody can surpass him! He is the best~" This man was odd and very shady.

"Cartoons are for children" Felice said with a little grin in his face. His tone had become more insolent and irritating "And you're not"

"Hmm~ do you want to go to a congress about cartoons? I can see that in this one, the cartoon creator wanted to criticize the society, the changing attitudes and satirized a lot of our politics! But a tyke like you can't understand. At your age, your brain isn't very well developed… it's a pity!" He was grinning too, but in an evil way. Since they began to talk, the man never gave him a little look.

"I don't care" The little boy said and then he started to sputter out louder than before. He was difficult for him to breathe now, what he was looking at started to become hazy and grey. _Damn why can't I breathe? I didn't have coughs attack today, why now? _The brunette didn't notice at all the kid's ill-being: he was still blabbing. Felice didn't hear correctly what the brunette was saying: he only saw his lips moving and his grin grew bigger. He was surely boasting of his general knowledge. The kid mumbled a sentence before he passed out. The last thing he remembered was the puzzled look on the stranger's face and all became black.

Izaya was putting his fur hood back in place while he was talking about all he knew with no end. "Kids now are always playing at video games or searching porn on the Internet: they aren't cultured at all… Parents don't know how to react to this collectively decline… my poor little humans…" Suddenly he heard the little which was coughing a lot "Hey tyke, are you choking yourself with my speech?"

"…" Izaya didn't hear any answers. "You're such a boring rug rat!" Then the informant broker finally decided to look at the little boy and saw the boy's face becoming blue "Hey, tyke, slow down!" the boy was bringing his hands to his neck.

"Help me…" He managed to say with difficulties

"Nee? Why do I have to help you? You were mean with me a moment ago~"

"…Shizuo!" And the kid fell on the ground. They weren't a lot of people today in the street. It was pretty empty with only a kid who collapsed twenty seconds ago and a confused Izaya.

"Shizu-chan? You know Shizuo-chan?"

"…"

"Hey! Have a nap in the middle of the street is highly inadvisable!" He kicked him nonchalantly… no responses… "Hey tyke, stop kidding me… I don't want to play with you! And tell me how you met Shizu-chan! Why aren't you with this monster? Hahaha I'm sure he forgot you somewhere with his stupid protozoan brain!" The kid was hardly panting and his face was red, with some perspiration droplets on his forehead. He didn't open his eyes and didn't react to the raven hair's questions.

Izaya looked around him and when he was sure than nobody was here, he kneeled down next to the boy and put the palm of his hand on the little guy forehead "Bad bad, his head is burning…"

"IZZZAAAAAAYAAAAAA-KUUUUNNNNN" A voice appeared suddenly from behind "I told you before to stay away from Ikebukuro, flea"

Izaya stood up and faced the blond. He took his blade "Neee~ Shizu-chan… How are you darling? I figured out that you missed me so much… I am here to lighten your gloomy day"

"Shut the hell up" A vein popped up on Shizuo's temple "and don't call me like that, I'm not a fucking high school girl!" Then he took a look around him "Nobody is here?"

"Inform yourself a little, Shizu-chan! You know there are the T.V, the radio, the newspapers… I know your stupid protozoan brain stops you to be intelligent, isn't it difficult? To be stupid?"

"Quick fact, what's happening?" The blond stared at the informant broker

"So mean~ I heard that the young singer, Ruri Hejiribe, is giving an autograph session near Raira academy, humans love celebrities and fame" Izaya was grinning like a psychopath

"Ruri…" He remembered that his little brother, Kasuka, had a famous girlfriend, a singer… her! It wasn't important now! His priority was to kill the flea. He was putting his sunglasses in his pocket and started to walk toward Izaya. He noticed a corpse behind the jerk, lying on the ground, unconscious. _He finally killed someone… I always knew that his hands were dirty but now I have proofs! _More he was walking, more his look became darker _I know this red pull… and there aren't many people who have tanned skin like that…_ He stopped instantly when a bulb came on above his head.

"What a dark face, Shizu-chan! You're angry at me again? I had a perfect behave today" He was still grinning when Shizuo started to run toward him. _So impatient _He thought when he pulled his blade in his direction _you can come… I will welcome you… _But Shizuo brushed against the raven hair and continued his run until the little body on the pavement.

He took Felice in his arms "What did you do to him…" He muttered to the brunette

"Nee~ for once, I did noth…"

"ANSWER ME, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" The blond interrupted the raven hair

"Nothing! Listen to me, stupid monster!" Izaya began to take a few steps back. He noticed that Shizuo's mood was worse than ever before. Who was this kid? He was neither Shizuo's son nor his nephew, it was impossible. But he pronounced Shizu-chan's name before he collapsed.

"DID YOU CALL THE AMBULANCE?" The blond was raising his voice more and more.

"No because you…" Izaya didn't have the time to finish his sentence, Shizuo opened his mouth again.

"And that's me the monster…" He stood up with the kid asleep in his arms "YOU are the MONSTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM FUCKING JERK; I WOULD NEVER HURT A KID! YOU'RE SUCH A SON OF A BITCH!"

Izaya's mask scattered: Why didn't Shizuo believe him? He was saying the truth! Plus Izaya feel hurt because of the insults said by the blond. Nobody can treat him like that, nobody has the right! Shizuo isn't an exception. The grin on Izaya's face disappeared.

"Shizuo, I'm talking seriously: I didn't do anything to him. He sudden… Where do you go? Don't ignore me!"

The blond talked with a tone worthy of a killer «If I was you, I would hide my ugly flea face because after I will bring him to the hospital: I will fucking kill you and make your guts disappear from Ikebukuro once and for all" And he ran in the hospital direction.

Izaya has always hated this blond since the first time they met in High School and he loved so much annoying him but now… he didn't move… he didn't blink… he didn't follow him or even try to make the ex-bartender get angry at him… he was speechless. A human didn't have any right to talk to the great Izaya like that; Shizuo wasn't allowed to talk like that to the brunette! Often before he was often insulted by the blond but today was different. Shizuo was always angry at him and always shouted when he saw Izaya but today… he didn't try to kill him and he preferred taking care of the tyke. Why? Shizuo never did what he was expected to do by Izaya: That's why Izaya hated him so much! But now the brunette knew that he had to be very careful: if Shizuo manages to catch him, his death will be imminent.

_Maybe… If I would have called an ambulance… _He shook his head _after all I'm not the babysitter of all the kids in Ikebukuro!_ He regretted that he didn't call aid… but just a little because the great Izaya never regretted anything in his life!

*Tutututututututututu* the ringtone woke Izaya up from his thoughts and he looked at the ground. _I don't know this ringtone_ He held the cellphone in his hand _that's Shizu-chan's cellphone_ and he picked up the phone.

"Hey! Shizuo! Where are you? Me and Celty-chan are waiting in front of your apartment! Plus you told me yesterday that you were sick so where are you?" It was Shinra…

"Sorry but Shizu-chan isn't free now…"

"Izaya? Why do you have Shizuo's mobile?" Shinra's voice was puzzled

"It's a long story…"Izaya wasn't in the mood to talk to the glasses man. " Go to your house, he won't come back in his apartment today."

"Izaya?" Then the raven air hung up and put the cellphone in one of his coat pocket _Neee I don't have to find an excuse to visit the protozoan… and to explain myself about the kid._

Izaya now walked in the hospital direction without thinking about the incessant ringtone of the blond's cellphone.

* * *

Stupid question : Why the grass is green ? I found it on the internet... I know I have a lot of spare time and I just do nothing ^^' I'm a lazy snail !


	4. I WILL KILL HIIIIIIIM

Chapter 4 ! I felt bad during one day : I had lost my inspiration haha but I finally found her ! She was hidden herself in the garbage can... I hate her... but I managed to write something ;) Hope there aren't too many mistakes :P

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

"Shizuo, I need a pee…"

"You just woke up and that's the first thing you tell me? You're badly brought up! "Shizuo was sitting next to Felice's hospital bed. He was on an old chair, besides uncomfortable.

"I will have a pee in my pants…" His voice was weak. Shizuo didn't resist: he wasn't able! The kid made puppy eyes… ultimate weapon.

"Okay but I will just bring you to the restroom door and you will do your business alone!" Shizuo carried the little boy and put him on the ground when they were both in front of the WC. The kid locked himself in and Shizuo leaned back again the door. He was looking at the hospital corridor: Nurses and doctors were going there and back between the different rooms and their consultations. The walls were cracked in a few corners. This hospital was very old; Shizuo remembered that he went here often when he was younger. Always breaking one of his bones, Kasuka always supported him and Shinra who wanted so much to study his body _damn I am not a laboratory rat! _He never let the glasses man touching his body or doing test with his blood. _What is the kid doing? He is slow… okay he is maybe tired but…_

"Hey Felice"

"I'm listening to you"

"What did this man do to you?" He was looking at the floor: a dirty tiling which was no longer white … too old and too many people walked on it.

"Who?"

"The one who was with you when you collapsed… with the fur black coat…"

"Haaa him? Well he was trying to teach me the life with his stupid speech that I didn't listen entirely. He was so happy to hear his own voice that he didn't notice that I was struggling to breathe… do you know him?"

_That's a good part of his description… you figured him very well _"You know when I told you I had lost my bartender job… it's because of this flea… He is always shouting from the rooftops that he loves humans. I can tell you that the only thing he does to his _beloved humans_ is to bug them and get them into troubles…" Shizuo didn't want to be tender with the flea. Why did he have to be like that while the other man made him go to jail? _I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him…. Damn damn damn damn I will kill him I will definitively kill him…_

"…Shizuo! Move over! I can't go out of the toilet! You are blocking the way!" the little boy was hitting the door and this action made Shizuo come back to his senses.

"No I will let you in these crappers for the rest of your life" He jammed the handle. The kid wasn't able to pit his own strength against Shizuo's.

"Not funny…" Shizuo finally opened the door and walked with the kid to his hospital room.

"Never stay near this man again" Shizuo's deep voice was perfectly clear and non-debatable.

They entered and the blond helped the little boy to lie down on his bed.

"Hey Felice, stop gesticulate everywhere like a marmoset or you will cough again!"

"No! The pediatrician gave me antibiotics. He told me I caught a bacterial pneumonia and it won't become serious if I don't forget to take them" The little boy was smiling. He was happy that when he opened his eyes, Shizuo was with him. Nobody before had taken care of him like that.

"You have a good memory" The blond was holding the boy in place. "And why did you vanish like that first of all?"

"You were worried about me?" The little was smiling and giggling.

"No… I was worried about the clothes… "He had a peek at the boy who was pouting "… Of course I was worried about you! Marmoset! I looked for you in all 'Bukuro little alleys but never found you! I even though that some nuts would have kidnapped you or something like that"

"I was in the park and then, when I didn't see you at the place you were, I began searching for you too. I was soooo bored when you talked to that man… Who was he?"

"Tom? He is my senpai since High School, a very good friend who helped me to find a job: I'm his bodyguard. He is a debt collector so I have to protect him" Shizuo filled the kid's glass with water

"Okay… this man is a friend. And the shady man, if I understood well, he is your enemy: that's right?" Shizuo squashed the bottle of water that he was holding in his hand.

"Oh! There is water everywhere! The nurses and the women who clean the rooms will get you a telling of!" Shizuo threw the empty broken bottle at the kid who tried to dodge it but failed. "Ouch! Help me… a head case wants to kill me!" Felice was running all around Shizuo.

"Shut up marmoset! And stop running like that, I will feel dizzy because of you" There was a silence and the two began to laugh.

"Let's go back to the subject; Am I right when I say he is your foe?"

"I hate him more than anybody else… I swore to myself that I will kill him one day… so yes" The boy threw himself in Shizuo's arms.

"No fights!" Felice had a serious and a sad look in his eyes "Please don't fight, he can hurt you…"

Shizuo didn't understand why the kid was so worried… _Of course! He didn't know about my phenomenal strength! I want to keep it secret from him… I don't want to explain that to him now._

"You're right…" Shizuo nodded

"So?" The kid was staring at the blond

"So what?" Shizuo feigned the lack of understanding

"… Stop missing around with me!" He was pouting again

"Okay okay" He put the kid on the ground and brought his hand on his chest "I won't try to involve me in any fights with him" _only when you will be close to me. _He was telling this sentence like he was reciting his lesson.

The kid wasn't aware of his monstrous power and Shizuo didn't want to afraid this innocent little child. _If I never tell him and show him what I can do, he won't be terrified about me and he won't treat me like a monster. I don't want him to feel insecure when he will be with me. I will have to keep my calm and never let the anger controlling myself: it won't be an easy task but I have to do what I said. _

A pediatric came in the room "Mister, you are allowed to leave the Hospital with your son. Thanks to our treat he will be okay but don't forget to give him antibiotics!"

"I'm not his…"

"Don't worry dottore! He won't forget! Daddy has a goldfish memory but I'm here to remind him of what you said, isn't it?" He was looking insistently with a _play the game _look at Shizuo.

"That's a good boy you have M.r Heiwajima, I hope I won't see you soon" Doctors' humor. The two adults shook hands; the pediatrician gave Felice a wave: the kid did the same. He left the room like he entered. The tall and the little men did the same and when they crossed the hospital doorstep, someone shouted at them.

"Neee~ didn't you forget anything while we had a little semblance of conversation, which was uninteresting of course because I was talking to you, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo let out a little wailing when he heard the irritating voice. He even was sure that the informant broker was grinning at him… like always.

"Shut up louse, I don't want to play cat and mouse with you today. Find another toy and let me breathe fresh and pure air… You're polluting it" He took Felice's hand in his and was walking without paying attention to Izaya. Felice followed without any comment.

"You're fleeing again and let me alone? What a bad friend you are, Shizu-chan! But what is it? A loving atmosphere is filling the street… you will make me cry my eyes out… Hey tyke, are you okay?"

"Don't answer him… don't even listen to his stupidities…" The boy nodded while they were walking. Izaya was walking behind them. "And you, flea, I'm not fleeing from you: I am walking home and you are boring me stiff. How much time do you want to stalk us?" Shizuo hardly kept his calm and coolness but he promised the kid so he won't fall into the raven hair trap.

"Neee~ you don't want to see what I have which belongs to you?" Izaya was following them, sometimes hopping or walking like if he was playing hopscotch.

"Piss off!" Shizuo was becoming more and more annoyed by the flea. But he had a poker face and didn't let his emotions get the upper hand. He was still holding the kid's hand. Felice had a little cold hand, very little for a boy. Plus he was nervous about the louse behind them; he was keeping a tight hold of Shizuo's hand.

Suddenly the blond felt something hitting his back head. _Now he is throwing stone to me… I… WILL… KILL…HIM… _He let go of Felice's hand and turned around. He looked at the flea and then looked down the ground and saw his cellphone. He felt the inside of his pockets _Damn this is really mine, did he steal it from me? _He bent down to pick up his mobile and glanced at the flea

"Be happy that I didn't crush it" He was grinning like a fool again

"Why? A sudden surge of kindness… from you? HAHAHA Let me laugh, you're the biggest jerk in this world, a surge of kindness? More like a surge of hypocrisy! What did you do? I'm sure you put a microchip or something like that inside to spy on me!"

"Nee~ perceptive like always Shizu-chan!" The flea applauded

_Touché! It didn't even surprise me a little…_

"You amazed me each day that God is sending to us! Or if we take into account that it's me who is leading all the events in this district, I am superior with regard to you, simple humans… but you: you're not human: you are a protozoan monster who has a bestial instinct which brings to you mistrust and thanks to this mistrust, you are lucky but luck is only chance and chance won't be always from your part…"

"Please, talk my language" Shizuo didn't understand one word of the flea's speech… the truth is that he didn't bother himself to understand what the haughty other was saying. He took his SIM card and then he threw his phone on the ground "I will buy a new one" He took the little kid by his right arm and they walked in Shizuo's apartment direction. They disappeared into the crowd.

_Neee~ why Shizuo is so mean with me? I just want to understand how his brain is working… _He rushed like a little kid toward the mobile on the floor and began to jump on it: he shattered it and stopped briefly _I have to take the microchip… it can always come to be useful again_ He picked it up and he glanced at all the people who were having a quick look at him. He took his cellphone and raised his voice

"I will take a picture… I will have all your face and you can be sure we will see again!" Then the people ran away from him in a hurry. _Humans are so stupid and gullible_ "HAHAHAHAHA" He was laughing alone like an evil man. He stopped and started to think…

_Who is this boy? I know neither his name nor his tie with Shizuo. I don't know where he is from and I noticed that Shizuo protects or tries to protect him like a little mother hen so… If I want to upset Shizuo, I will have to take it out to the little tyke. _He grinned to himself and when he was on the way to Shinjuku and his office, Shizuo and the little boy got at their home.

"I told you…" Shizuo took his shoes off and closed his door.

"Shizu-chan…" The little marmoset was confused "It's a girl name… why did he call you like that?"

"Because he doesn't have any friend, he started to give pet names to the people he knew since High School… he is like that even with his acquaintances"

"What's his name?"

"Izaya Orihara" Shizuo grimaced in anger when he spelled the name

"Also I want to thank you."

"For what?" Shizuo was looking for something in one of his drawers.

"You didn't lose your temper in front of the shady man! I'm proud of you" He was clapping his hands joyfully.

"I deserve a cup, go buy me one!" Shizuo was smiling while he was putting his apartment upside down.

"I don't have money! And what are you searching for?" The kid folded his arms

"Found it" Shizuo rose his left arm with a blue cellphone in it "I know that I had one spare mobile!" He put the SIM card in it and turned it on. "Let see the damages"

"Congratulation for finding it, now your flat is a mess!" The kid was tidied it up.

"This jerk, I will kill that bastard!" Shizuo was sitting on his couch and while he was checking his cellphone information and contacts, his eyes grew bigger more and more.

"What did he do?" The kid was still cleaned the room

"He deleted some of my contacts, deleted my pics, called abroad and changed the other name contacts! He wrote 'Orihara-sama' instead of 'FLEA'!"

"Don't get pissed off! You can rename it!" The kid finished tidying up.

"**RENAME DENIED**"

"What's happening?" The kid was seeking something to eat in the fridge.

"AHHHH he tampered with my phone! I can't change what he did!" Shizuo slowed down hardly and looked at who has calling him today.

"**16 UNOMING MISSED CALLS"**

"Who harassed me?"

" **16** **UNCOMING CALLS FROM **_**UNDERGROUND STUPID PERV SO CALLED DOCTOR "**_ _Izaya I will kill you… Why did Shinra try to call m… oops I totally forgot the lunch I planned today with them… Tomorrow I will have to explain myself to him and apologize to Celty for standing them up._

The kid and Shizuo ate together, talking about random things and after the dinner and all the wash, they went to sleep: The kid in Shizuo's bed and Shizuo in the couch. The two of them fell asleep quickly.

* * *

What a lovely boy! I want Felice to tidy up my room too :] It's a mess ... like always... I'm not sure I only saw it once orderly ^^'

_ .71192 = Thank you 3 Don't feel sorry for the kid ! He is okay now (ouf!) haha xD And when I start something, I automatically end it for sure :P So I will continue my story ^^ And when I will finish it, I will begin a new one (about durarara I think) !_

Voili Voilou Voila ! Thank you for reading :D


	5. Goldfish memory

Hi everyone ! :) I wrote this story plan somewhere and I can tell you that it won't be short ! ^^

Sorry for the mistakes in it... I am not an English expert ^^'

Enjoy ;)

* * *

"So tell me, Shizuo-kun, why did you snub Celty-chan and me? We're ready to hear your justification." Shinra was smiling but a hint of bitterness was recognizable. Celty was behind him, folding her arms. Shizuo thought: if she had her head, she would have surely nodded at Shinra's speech. Suddenly, she came near Shizuo and showed him her PDA.

[And don't lie! That's the second time it happened! The first time took place in a restaurant 2 months ago, you forgot us while we were waiting you]

"There won't be a third time I promise… but you see, there was an unexpectable guest who arrived in my house and I had to take care of him."

"Of course… that's why you're alone!" If glances were able to kill and injure someone, Shizuo would be wounded now. _Wait… alone? What the… _

"What are you talking about? Hey kid, come ne… Where is he?" Shizuo turned around and when he didn't see the little marmoset, he searched for the kid in the living room _Why does he have to play at a 'you won't find me' game… stupid brat! __Wait… _Shizuo stopped, looked at the ceiling before closing his eyes and took a long breathe _I don't remember him going upstairs with me. Oh damn I forgot him in the entrance hall… _He rushed toward the way out of the underground doctor's apartment.

"Wait for me 2 seconds…" and Shizuo disappeared in the stairs

"And that's how he escaped once again… "Shinra sighed while Celty put her hand on his shoulder.

[We are used to it but…] Celty didn't finish typing the end of her sentence on her PDA when their door slammed with a big and loudly noise, nearly broke.

"Shizuo-kun! Don't break the door… please?" Shinra took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was looking at the scene in front of him, open-mouthed. Shizuo was holding a little kid in his arms; the kid struggled against Shizuo's grip, shouting with no end.

"Shizuo let me! You're mean; I will never talk to you again! You forgot me in the hall! Stupid Shizuo!"

"Stop yelling at me, marmoset! If you weren't running everywhere out of my sight, I wouldn't have forgotten you there! Next time, be quiet and behave yourself!" He put the kid on the ground. He pulled a face at the blond before took a serious tone and behavior.

"Well, Mister Heiwajima, I didn't forget to take my medicaments even if you seemed to have forgotten! I tidied up your mess even if you didn't ask me! I did what you told me to do when we were in front of the odd man without any comment! If you had looked better after me, perhaps you wouldn't have forgotten me in the hall like some lost keys and don't complain yourself! I didn't bring any problem to you until now: it's you who attract these entire district problems!" Celty dropped her PDA and shook her shoulders without stopping. She was laughing, laughing! She wasn't able to stop herself; it was too much for her! While Shinra was speechless, the black rider was sneering like a fool.

Both tall blond and little tanned said at the same time "What?" This exclamation made Celty's laugh more intense: Celty was roaring with laugher but quietly. When Shizuo saw Celty's reaction and Shinra's face, he had a laugh. Shinra sat down on a chair while he was looking at the kid.

"Hey! What's happening? Who are those guys? And why this one doesn't have any head?" He was staring at Celty. When she noticed and heard the question, she stopped and slowed herself down. Shinra raised a brow and retorted.

"This one is a woman, my fiancée, my beloved, my … Ouch! Stop hitting me!" Celty was aiming at Shinra's stomach. A dark shadow which was forming little hearts left her neck. "Moreover she has a name and it's Celty"

"You aren't afraid?" Shizuo added. He was looking at the kid with a puzzled look.

"No"

_That's a short answer without any chit-chat: at less he didn't go off the topic! _Felice was very self-confident… he didn't hesitate. He wasn't scared at all: just a bit surprised at the first sight but this feeling disappeared quickly.

Celty picked up her PDA and typed something on it. She showed it to the kid

[Are you sure that it doesn't bother you? If yes, I can wear my helmet]

The kid grinned at her "Don't worry; it's not because you don't have a head that you are a monster!" He said before he looked at his shoes "Oh! My laces came undone" Felice bent down and tied his laces. He didn't notice the amazed looks on Shizuo and Shinra's faces. If Celty had one, she surely would have the same expression than the two other men. The adults smiled lightly. Shinra broke the silence with a question meant for Shizuo.

"Are you sick?"

"Huh?" Shizuo didn't understand the question _who is sick? I don't know… Ahh I remember! I sent him a text message about Felice's disease and I told him it was me who was ill…_

"You seem very well, did you take a treatment?"

"Don't worry! It was just viral, nothing important!" The ex-bartender put the palm of his hand on his back head and began to take a cigarette "Well, we have to go! The problem is solved; I said the truth this time! Maybe we will plan this lunch for another time because now I very am busy with… this thing" He waved his hand in the direction of the kid.

"Hey! I'm not a burden unlike you!" Felice stuck his tongue out at Shizuo

"Be caution, a magpie will eat it if you let this thing out of your mouth!" The kid hit Shizuo but the blond didn't feel anything.

"Yeah of course… and a parrot will put my eyes out"

"Don't say bullshits"

"It was you who began!"

Both went out of the big building and walked down the big streets of Ikebukuro. It was crowded at this hour of the day. It was lunch time! Shizuo was puffing on his cigarette and when he saw the crowd near them, he stubbed out his cigarette and held the kid's hand… _The kid is agoraphobic… he hates when there are so many people in the streets. He is all tensed now… _Felice was saying nothing, he was focusing on each step he was doing into this surging mass. It was difficult for him to breathe but he didn't complain, he hated complaining himself. He loathed annoying or bothering people. That's why he kept quiet. Shizuo noticed that the little boy wasn't very well so he took the kid in a deserted alley, where the pavement was all broken.

"Where do we go?" The kid managed to breathe and after a little moment, the two arrived in an unknown neighborhood for Felice. "Where are we?"

"In 'Bukuro" Shizuo answered without looking at the kid

"Whoa! I didn't notice, how it is possible" The kid took a sarcastic tone while he was saying this sentence. Shizuo didn't understand.

"Your sense of direction is hopeless…"

"Hey! Big blond! I was joking: JOKING! I was using irony! It's you the most hopeless between us!" The kid bumped into something huge. He took several steps forward before looking at a guy hugger than Shizuo. He was black, had a strange accent and he was distributing leaflets. Felice took one and read it.

"A Russian Sushi bar? I didn't know its existence… and why are Russian people running a sushi bar? " Shizuo hit the kid's head gently "Hey! Why did you do that?"

"You're new here; it isn't surprising that you know only a few things about this district!"

"New? New people have to taste sushi! Sushi very good for the health! There isn't any human in our sushi…" Simon was shouting at people, frightening half of them.

"Human in sushi?" The marmoset's eyes grew bigger

"Don't listen to him; he is learning how to speak correctly Japanese. Sometimes he mixes up some words and this is the result!"

"Mm… I'm not convinced" His look was skeptical "But I'm so hungry! Here we go!" Then they entered and sat down face to face. The kid was looking at the set menu. Shizuo knew already what he will choose.

"Do you choose what you want to eat?" The little boy was lost.

"Well…" He put the set menu on the table "… I never ate in a sushi restaurant until now… so can you order something for me…please…?" He was looking on the ground. Shizuo stood up and sat down again but next to the kid this time.

"Let me see… what do you like? Your favorite fish?" He took the set menu in his big hands

"I have one but I want to taste something new!" The kid was so happy that Shizuo haven't brought him back to his hospice: he never called this place an 'orphanage' but a 'hospice'! This place was so horrible. He was so happy when he managed to flee and happier than ever when he met Shizuo and figured out that the blond was okay to help him.

"I think you will like that: the Oshizushis. There is plenty of it, some of them aren't bitter but sweet and it melts in the mouth! I will take for you frisky Oshizushis" Shizuo was showing the name of the dish on the set menu and after he showed to the kid the picture of this meal.

"Melts in the mouth? It's not possible! It's fish, not ice cream…" Shizuo shook his head

"And you just said that it was me the hopeless man?" The kid smiled "Brat!"

Simon came to take the command and after he left, the two of them were talking. Felice was eating bread.

"Kid! Stop stuffing yourself with that! Wait for few minutes, the meal will arrive soon!"

"Nope" The kid didn't stop "I'm hungry…Shizu-chan" The kid grinned

"What did you say?" Shizuo was trying to delete what the flea did on his cellphone.

"Nothing" The kid did an innocent face

"It won't be okay…" Shizuo put his cellphone on the table "If you call me like that another time, I will bring you back to your place… even if it doesn't please you." Then he looked into his agenda and a big silence had taken hold of the surrounding area. Some minutes passed and the silence didn't vanish. Shizuo, who was beginning to feel embarrassed, ended to write what he will have to do with Tom and raised his eyes to the kid. Felice was unchanging; he was looking at the wall in front of them with an empty and anxious look. Shizuo waved his hand right in front of the kid but he didn't react.

"Wake up! I was joking!" He shook the kid. The little boy regained consciousness and glanced at the blond who was sitting next to him. His eyes became filled with tears and he hid his sad face against Shizuo's chest.

"It didn't make me laugh" He wasn't moving. Shizuo wanted to comfort the little boy _Maybe what I told him was rough… _He embraced the kid like a father would have done with his own son.

"I promise I won't say things like that again" He held the little marmoset tightly. "But in the future, don't try to imitate this louse again… don't tell me I didn't warn you!"

The kid finally met Shizuo's look. His little dark coffee eyes were normal now: there weren't any more tears on it. "You told me yesterday that he was giving this 'kind' of surnames only to his 'High School friends'? So you're…"

"I stop you now! First he gave me this surname without my agreement; second yeah I was in High School with him but I was never his friend and it remains like that now. I can't bear this flea. He is okay alone? So let him in his situation!" Shizuo was talking with a calm tone but he was using harsh words. "I don't want to talk about him again, so do you have any interesting topics in your little head?" He poked Felice's forehead while he was hugging him.

"Maybe my head is little but my knowledge is hugger than yours!" He was pouting

"Yeah, yeah, I never doubted…" The blond rolled his eyes

"Well… I like animals and I would love to be…" Then he remembered what the governess told him before _No, I will never work like a vet… _"…Nothing! I'm hungry!"

"Tell me what you want to do when you will be older!" Shizuo put his hand on the kid's head

"I want to be veterinary but I can't" He was whispering as if he wasn't able to do what he wanted to do.

"Why?"

"Because I can't! Do you know how long the years of studies, and the cost is so expensive! I'm a poor orphan, not a rich daddy's son!"

"Who told you this stupidity? If you want to be a vet, if that's your dream so do it, whatever happens and whatever is your origin! My brother always loved theatre and movies… he fulfilled his dream and now he is a famous actor! Plus our family isn't the wealthiest. "

"It was my governess" He said, with a low and little voice.

"She is an asshole for telling bullshits like that to children"

"Shizuo! No swear words in the restaurant!" The kid laughed "But I have to admit… you are right!"

* * *

I never ate in a sushi restaurant... what a shame !

m.s 71192 = Ohh so sorry :o I copied and pasted your name but it didn't work =_= I hope now I wrote it correctly ! Don't worry ^^ Perhaps in august (I'm not in my house) I won't upload any chapter (Where I will be: there isn't the internet *nooooooo...*) So I will write a lot of chapters there that I will upload in September, Promise!

Akira Souchi = You're right... I don't want to make him """""evil""""" like Izaya but he is headstrong ! Oh who knows? Perhaps your fangirl inner will squeal more in the future chapters : There is "romance" written at the top xPPP Okay ;)


	6. Stormy day

Hi hi ^^ Chapter 6 :P Next chapter, I will put Shizuo and Felice aside and I will interest me to *sounds of drums* ... you will guess by yourself ! It's easy ^^'

Sorry in advance for all the mistakes :)

Enjoy :D

* * *

« How was the food? » Simon cleared their table. Shizuo was tapping on his stomach: he had a full one. The blond and the kid finished eating 30 minutes ago and the kid fell fast asleep on Shizuo's lap instantly.

"It was good" The debt collector was caressing Felice's head. He didn't know if it was because either his caresses or the kid's dream but the little boy was smiling.

"Sushi good for health! Make fertility increasing" The big Russian was smiling at Shizuo. He was, moreover, putting his little apron in place. _I don't know why he had an apron: he only caught the passer-by's' attentions and eyes I never saw him cooking… perhaps one day… … … Fertility?_

"And how can I make an 8 years old in one week alone? It's not fertility we are talking about but performing a miracle!" Shizuo was pinching Felice's left cheek. As result, the little boy moaned something incomprehensible and moved a bit. Shizuo sneered at the kid's reaction. _I have to find a woman at first… not an easy task…_

"What's his name?" Simon was very intrigued by the little foreigner and the tie between the honey eyes and these little coffee eyes. They didn't share any resemblance.

"Felice" Shizuo answered, still annoying the kid in his sleep.

"Mm… Shizuu…o" The kid was hitting the blond's stomach gently "Let me… sleeeeeeep" and he fell asleep again. _What a lazy kid!_

"Hey, don't touch at my stomach: I'm digesting!" Shizuo said in a tone never heard by the black Russian before.

"Simon! Let the customers alone!" The Russian sushi owner yelled this order at Simon who instantly waved at the two men and disappeared outdoors.

While he was playing with the kid's hair, Shizuo recapitulated all that he knew about the Italian boy.

_So I know his name, his age and 1/5 of his family situation… no more. I know neither his first name nor where his orphanage is. Maybe he knows where he was born between Japan and Italy… I will ask him when he will wake up._

Suddenly his mobile rang, making the kid got tense. He quickly picked up his phone to allay the little boy.

« Who is it? »

« Not even a 'hello '? » _I know this voice… already heard it somewhere…_

« Hello… Who is it? »

"Apparently Shizzy is dating someone? What's your girlfriend's name? Or maybe your boyfriend's name! Ohhh let me guess… he is as old as you, not very tall, always wearing black clothes and an unusual coat, he has raven hair, he…" It was a feminine voice. Shizuo was able to hear some giggling on the other end.

"You guessed all wrong… and who have given you the right to call me 'Shizzy'? Haaa I understood… Erika, stop associating me with this flea in your mind and keep your perverted thoughts only for you and your other friend fanatical about manga." That was the two otakus who called Shizuo.

"Ohhh! Shizzy recognized us! Did you hear that Walker?" The girl was happy and she was still giggling like a little kid… _no_…_even Felice doesn't laugh like her._

"I will hang up" Shizuo wanted now to feel at peace. He wanted to think about the kid's case serenely.

"If you hang up, we will… **beep beep beep**" _I warned them that I would hang up_ Shizuo put his cellphone in his left pocket and closed his eyes during a few time. When he opened them, he saw the two otakus sat down in front of him.

"… Come here" Both were smiling happily and Walker talked firstly "So where is she?" Searching all around him but Erika put her hand on his back "or… where is HE?" and the two were searching everywhere in their sight someone who didn't exist.

"I told you I wasn't in a date… and how did you manage to come here? I hung up not even 3 minutes ago!" Shizuo was a little lost.

"Well, we met accidentally Simon outside and he told us you were with someone very cute… so we wanted to know more and because you hung up on us: we came here to say hello to you! So where is your lover?" Erika had hearts instead of orbs while she was inspecting each corner of the restaurant and Walker was filing the mangas they bought earlier.

_How much does it cost every week? They don't buy one or two mangas but twenty each time! _Erika saw a women group and when one of the girls looked at their table direction, she shouted like a fool "I saw her I saw her … It's herrrrr" She was becoming hysterical. The girls in front of her became afraid and avoided Erika's look.

"Hey Erika, Shut the hell up! You'll wake him up!" Shizuo was whispering and putting his forefinger on his lips. He glanced at the girl. She didn't understand: she and his friend didn't understand what Shizuo was talking about.

"Him?" The two of them said heart-shaped. Erika spoke "I had right… he is dating a boy!" She was wriggling while her masculine alter-ego was trying to calm her down.

"Too late" An asleep voice was heard from nowhere. Then the kid woke up and sat down correctly next to Shizuo. The two otakus' eyes grew bigger when they saw the little boy rubbing his eyes and yawned. He was stretching when Walker finally opened his mouth

"So it's him the very cute person Simon was talking about…" He arched his brow.

The kid looked stealthily at the man before looking through the window at his right "I'm not cute" He was trying to hide his little blush.

"Well, I knew you have weird taste… but you know that dating a very young boy can be misunderstood Shizzy?" Erika was putting her hat on the table.

"Are you calling me a pervert pedophile?" Shizuo was glancing at her with an angry look.

"In a roundabout way…"

"Erika…" Shizuo was facing her while he was frowning. "… well I think I have to justify me once again. I found this kid in the street at night and I decided… are you listening to me?" Karisawa was staring at the boy when Felice laid his head on Shizuo's arm.

She had let her lower jaw dropped and rushed to hug the little kid "Ohhhh so cute so cute…. I want the same!" She didn't want to set the kid free and hold him tightly.

"Aiuto! Shizuo… I'm suffocating… help me! I will die in her grip…!" The blond pulled Erika by her black dress and finally pulled them apart.

"Hey, Karisawa! Stop that, you're scaring him!" the fujoshi pouted and crossed her arms. After several seconds she struggled to hug the kid again. When Felice saw her approaching, he ran around the table, trying to keep the woman at a distance. A "cat and mouse" game began. Walker was looking at the scene with amusement. Shizuo was looking at his packet of cigarettes… which was apparently empty.

Walker was still smiling "Hey tell me Shizuo-kun, are you giving permission to the kid to do all the things he wants?"

"What's that for?" The blond didn't want to answer to this stupid question. He described this question as stupid because he didn't understand the questioning objective.

"Well I was wondering… if you were alike Ciel and Sebastian or maybe like Edward and Alphonse..."

"Who are those people?"

"Oh! I thought about Isshin and Ichigo! The overprotected awkward daddy who wants to protect his strong boy! Argh ~~~" Erika was nose bleeding whereas Walker has his forefinger on his chin to show his meditation.

"Are you sure Erika? I didn't think about them but since you told me that, I have to admit it isn't a bad idea!"

The kid tugged at Shizuo' sleeve "I want to return home Shizuo"

"Okay" The blond and the little tanned left the restaurant, leaving the two otakus talking about their manga and anime characters. They didn't notice that the ex-bartender and the little boy weren't anymore with them.

_Today I didn't see this flea in 'Bukuro… Maybe he obeyed me for once… no! It's too good to be true! He is up to something and I don't like it._

"Hey kid, did you understand what they were talking about?"

"The weird duet? Yeah they were talking about several mangas I already read… why? Don't tell me you didn't _know_ them! What kind of books are you reading?"

"Nothing"

"I should have known… Did you ever learn how to read?"

"Stop making fun of me! Stupid brat" He saw a tobacco store on his right "Hey Felice, come two minutes with me in this shop, I will buy cigarettes" He was walking in this direction with the kid behind him.

"You'll die quicker if you continue to smoke those cancer sticks!"

"I don't care… everybody dies sooner or later anyway." Shizuo never thought about the repercussions caused on his health by his cigarettes _It won't keep me from sleeping tonight!_

"Don't talk about death like that" The kid was moralizing with Shizuo but the blond wasn't in the mood to think about that today, he has the feeling that something bad will happen soon: he trusted his instincts. _It stinks again…_

They bought cigarettes and walked on the way back. All of a sudden, a thunderstorm broke in the sky which became black and grey. It started to rain heavily.

"Damn, I didn't take any umbrella…" The kid was feeling dizzy

"Shizuo… can we call a taxi or something to bring us home…" Another storm broke above them"… please hm…"

"Why? It will take us only five minutes to get to my flat if we run" He turned around to look at the boy: Felice was smiling in a perplexed way. "Don't tell me you are… _oh no… _at first you're agoraphobic and now you are afraid of storms?"

The kid didn't have the time to answer when another, very loud, storm broke and he let out a shriek whereas he closed his eyes. _Damn… is there something he isn't afraid of?_

Shizuo carried the kid on his left shoulder and started to run toward their apartment, braving the rain.

"What are you doing?" Felice was puzzled

"Carrying you… because if I didn't do that, we would still have been in the pavement like lost day-trippers"

It started pouring a lot and Shizuo's vision darkened because of the lack of light. He finally managed to enter in his apartment with the kid; he put him on the ground. They have got soaked entirely. After they put their pajamas on and eat dinner, Shizuo laid himself on his sofa when he heard his bedroom door being opened and the kid talked softly.

"Shizuo…"

"What AGAIN?" the kid was ticking the blond off. Shizuo was so tiring; he only wanted to sleep now.

"There are storms… it didn't stop"

"Yeah I noticed… quick fact please, I don't care about the weather now: we're in my apartment so there's nothing to fear."

"Can you sleep with me? I don't want to sleep alone…" And like a whisper he said "I'm terrified"

_What a needy boy… Why is he like that today? Is he still thinking about what I told him at the Russian sushi restaurant? _

Shizuo wasn't heartless; he stood up and followed the kid in his room. He sat on the bedside and lay on it. The two men were back to back.

"I have some questions" The kid moved to show him that he was listening to the blond.

"Where were you born? And where your orphanage is situated? Can you answer?"

The boy had his back against Shizuo's back and when the blond asked these questions, he curled himself in the white sheets more than he was before.

"I was born in Italy… I came here in Japan when I was two with… doesn't matter. And my orphanage is in Ōta if I remember correctly but don't go there."

"Okay…" _Shit! It's a fair way to Ōta… _

"Scusa for today… I was a pest, I only bothered you. But I didn't want this: I…"

_Scusa? I'm sure it's Italian again… _Shizuo hold the kid close in his arms "Don't worry; you don't have to feel sorry about anything! You're just a kid and above all a human so it is normal to have fair"

Felice cuddled up to the blond "Don't snore"

"If I disturb you, I can go on my sofa again!"

"No! Stay here"

Both of them finally fell silent, closed their eyes and their respiration slowed down: they were sleeping. They didn't know what was happening in Shinjuku whereas they were at peace…

"Why did you call us?" Two men, wearing loose clothes, were dubious about the other man who was in front of them at night in a dark alley. "Answer!"

"Ne ne~ No need to act rashly… I will explain to you" The two men didn't notice the huge grin in the other man face.

* * *

If you have any critic or if you want to give me your judgement, you can :]


	7. Am I schizophrenic? Impossible !

Hi hi everyone ^^ Enjoy :P Hope I didn't make too many mistakes ^^' :]

* * *

"Atishoooooooooooooo"

_This wind is… so cold… He told us he would have come at 11:00 PM so why did we have to wait for him until now? It's midnight and half. When he reached us by the phone at the afternoon, he refused to tell us his name... I don't even have his phone number to call him again. When I talked to him, he seems weird, but isn't it ironic? I am a kidnapper and it's me who call other people 'odd'. I'm not allowed to say anything like that, it's not fair! haha but he can hurry up because I am freezing like hell now!_

"Hey Jerry, are you dead?" I said in a friendly tone.I was a strong tall man who had dark brown hair and blue eyes. I had stubble and a big scar too situated on my forehead: it was contrasting with my fair skin unfortunately. I was always trying to hide it with my big brown and purple cap. I was young! I'm only in my twenties.

"So funny, you're so funny Tom… but sorry, not yet!" The other man sniffed and spat. He was smaller than me, bigger and had grey hair in spite of his young age. _He and I are comrades! No! No comrades! He is like my brother now! I knew him for 6 years now and we always tricked together. The cops never found us, we became experts now…_I smiled lightly but I put his cap on his face for hiding it, I didn't want my friend to laugh at me because of my sweet thoughts. I'm not a girl !

"I hope he didn't stand us up or…" _I'm tired; I want to go home… why isn't he here? If he doesn't come at 1 A.M, we will get out of here and come back home!_

"Or what? ~ my ears are entirely opened~" A man came out of nowhere and stood in front of us. He was skinny, not very tall and had his hood on his head, a fur hood. _Why is this brat doing?_

"Who are you?" _His voice, I heard it before but when and where?_

"Ne~ who are YOU? Firstly you have to introduce yourself to me~" _Is he pulling my leg? What is this teenager problem? Why did he talk like that, we aren't baby! Why did he use a singsong voice? Why so many questions? He is odd… more than us… _

_My friend talked first… _"Hey, we have a meeting with a man so if you have nothing to do, don't mind get out of our way and let us work." The man standing up with the dark clothes and the unusual coat didn't say anything; he just squatted and looked at us. _I can't say if he is looking at us because I don't see his face, I can't see it… I only see his…. Why is he smiling? _

"You are like that with all your customers? If nobody asked you for help until now, it's normal! You have to trouble over everything and always talk with a calm tone, CALM TONE like me! Stop talking harshly to me, that's so mean~ I just wanted to come to an agreement with you… I told you that early today no?" He giggled.

_I finally said _"So it's you who called me?" He only nodded, didn't stop smiling "Why?" His smile became a big grin and with all the shadows caused by the darkness of the street, the moon light and the street lamps, it was terrifying. He looked like a vampire ready to bite his targets with his teeth. _And the targets are…_

"Spit it out!" My friend didn't seem very gregarious when he yelled that. He had lost his self-control. _Did he saw the same face that I saw? But it's only because of the different shadows and lights... I hope! _ Moreover the stranger took off his hood and let us sees his face. He had a cold glance… without any interest about what was happening around them but only focusing his attention on us. He had raven hair; he was very pale and had red orbs. He had a girl face and acted like a woman too, not very masculine. _He looked like a vampire, a female vampire… Oh please Tom, come back to your senses! I have to stop reading to my daughter vampires stories before her time bed._

"Slow down~ , I was searching for criminals who can do everything that I will decree without batting an eye…Did you ever hear about such individuals?" the man with the black coat smirked. _He is pulling our legs… is he? I am not able to see if he is serious… _

Jerry talked "Yeah, we can do everything if you pay us properly!" I opened my mouth "We are experts, the best of Shinjuku; we have a lot of experiences: you won't be disappointed!"

"That's what I wanted to hear! If I give you a modest sum…" The man showed us all the bills in his wallet. According to that my friend and I were drooling. I_ will finally buy a new car… my wife will be happy! Bu wait, how did he have all those bills? Is he rich? An actor? Why does a rich person call poor crook like us? _"… Will you obey to me without any comment?"

"Yes sir!" We said at the same time in harmony.

"Well I want you to kidnap this kid" The fur coat owner showed us a picture of Felice "He is hanging around with a tall blond wearing a bartender outfit and blue sunglasses: be careful about this man he is dangerous." The raven hair was acting like a comedian… with his face and his smile, cold fake smile. _Why does he continue smiling? Nothing is enjoyable… I can't get this boy! But he can't be a teenager; I never heard a little teen talked with those words before … _

My friend took the photo and asked "What do you want us to do? Bring him to you and let you shoot him, sell him to some laboratories or kill him and scatter all his body parts about Tokyo?" He gave me the pic. The boy was smiling on it, a true smile. He was cute but wasn't Japanese. _This odd guy has a tie with the kid? The little boy doesn't look alike him. Plus he is young… almost my daughter's age I think. This blond… I already saw him somewhere but I don't remember where. If my daughter didn't have poured her water on the T.V, I would have been able to follow the actuality and perhaps see this blond on it. I heard something about a blond bartender in Ikebukuro but I forgot what he did._

"I was sure you'll ask this to me and I thought about it. If I order you to kill him it will be discover. Knowing you'll let clues and a lot of proofs behind you, it will be obvious that it's me who asked you to do this murder. But I finally decided… you'll bring him back to his orphanage!"

"You're kidding me?" The bigger said, stood up and faced the red orbs man. "We aren't dummies! Don't dare to think about our abilities lightly! We will never allow you to think so!" I didn't open my mouth; in a side of my heart I was happy that he didn't order us to kill the boy. _ I dislike, for not telling I loathe when we had to kill or kidnap kids. In the last moment, I always thought about my own child and it sent me shivers and pinprick in my spine. I felt so bad after that but it was and it's still my only source of incomes so I have to do that. For my family sake, for saving money for my daughter's future studies. _

"Of course… but I want you to send him to his orphanage, that's an order~" He narrowed his eyes. Those eyes were the only things which was changing on his face.

"We aren't your slaves!" The big man launched and rushed toward the informant broker.

"Jerry!" I shouted, standing on my both feet.

The raven hair spun around, took his switchblade of his pocket and in a quick move, put it against the bigger's throat. The grey hair opened and raised his hands on his head, dropping the pipe he was holding like a weapon. I didn't blink while the fur coat man applied his little knife to my comrade's throat. _ How did he… _Suddenly I felt something hot, liquid and sticky trickling down my arm. With my left hand which was holding a long bread knife behind my back, I wiped several beads of this unknown fluid. I wasn't able to look at its color because of the dark but when I brought it to my lips and tasted it, I was able to identify it like blood… my own blood!

"If I were you, I would let go of this kitchen knife of yours "_How did he see that I have one? I hid it until now._ I dropped my weapon and fell on my butt whereas I was shivering._ I am fucking frightening by this man… when did he do that to me? He only attacked Jerry!_

I talked "How did you do this to me… When?" _I don't understand, I didn't see, hear or feel… that's absolutely impossible… It's supernatural! Like Dracula and… I have to stop reading stupid kid books!_

"Nee~ I thought you were the BEST of the BEST criminals in all Shinjuku… what a pity!" The little man was mimicking a pout.

"Who … who are you?" The raven hair released his throat. Thanks to this, the big man sat on the floor while he was stuttering because of the fair.

"Me?" The man pretended to be surprised by the question "I'm Nakura, nice to meet you~" _Nakura… That's an interesting name… I never heard it before, he isn't one of us. _He said while he was bowing and scraping at me. When he raised his head, he was grinning again…

"What do you want from us?" The bigger brought his hands to his neck and looked at the ground. He was breathing deeply, trying to fill his lunges with air after his releasing.

"I think I already told you what I expected from you. Now come on! The kid won't be kidnap by himself!" He was clapping loudly in his hands and threw a big envelope to us. "Here, some information about him. With that, even a poor old lady would be able to kidnap the kid. Plus there is your money inside. Don't try to make me disgruntled… or~" He waved his flick blade in his hands whereas he glanced in an evil way at us. Then he looked at his clock…

"Why can't you kidnap the kid yourself? You're very strong!" I was struck dumb and totally confused. Now it was only my mate Jerry who was talking to the man. I was only looking at how he always looked so full of himself. His hands were in his pockets, _I'm sure he is still holding his knife._

"Because~ Oh! It's late! I have another rendezvous so I take my leave now! Bye bye darlings~" And the odd man vanished in the darkness without any sounds. The last thing I saw was his big stressing grinned.

"So… what do you think about it? Will we agree to do it?" The bigger swallowed.

"Why are you asking this?" I was staring at the street corner, where Nakura vanished.

"This man is… well he is very weird…"The grey hair was looking at me, still confused and afraid.

"Are you stupid? Did you listen to him? If we don't, he will kill us! I didn't do all the things I ever wanted to do yet! Of course we will!" We took the envelope and came back to our van. We read all the information and made our scheme. _How did he have all those information?_ It was easy with all the things in the envelope. _Tomorrow, we will act…_

* * *

_Nee~ their modesty was fruitless… display humbleness had always been easier to say than to do… Humans always love showing them off since the beginning and better their virtues to extreme. Sometimes it becomes unbelievable and uncontentious than the others want to scoff at it but they aren't better… Humans specimens are all the same, they think precisely alike and one person put in troubles will react like the others… except one who knows how to knock holes in my plans…_

I was walking softly, savoring the fresh breeze which was slamming against my cheeks. I stopped and raised my eyes to look at the black sky filled with stars. It was nearly 2 A.M; nobody was in the street at this hour at night. I was enjoying this moment of calm.

I just lied to the two crooks. I didn't plan anything after their meeting but I was bored by them. They were like does dazzled by headlights. And of course I was the beautiful wonderful dazzling light!

I did several steps and finally sat on a bench in a park. I looked at my clock again, I think looking at my clock is an OCD… it was getting very late… or it was very early at the morning too. I didn't have to rush myself to home.

_Nobody is waiting for your return…_

"Wait! Stop! I'm not a loner; I just enjoy being alone sometimes..."

_Sometimes? Don't you feel always lonely? _

"Lonely? Pff of course, and it was me who sunk the Titanic in the Ocean… I just felt sometimes a little tiny lonely, but only twice! No more!"

_Twice? _

"Yeah! And what … Who are you? Who are you for talking to me like that?"

_Your conscience…_

"So if you're MY conscience, why are talking to ME?"

_Because~_

"Yeah, you're really my conscience" I tapped my temples and closed my eyes.

_I know you more than you can imagine…_

"Ah yeah? Try honey~"

_So you are often alone, and when you are isolated like now, you always let your grin dropping and always think about what you really believe._

"What I really believe?" Izaya was smiling in an evil way again, lying down on the bench.

_You're always doing this grinning face when you are doing agreements or when you are talking to people to collect information or make enquiries about all the news and rumors in Ikebukuro or… _

"Quick fact stupid conscience~"

_To be honest, you're always grinning, always putting your masks to hide your true thoughts. Only I and you know your true feelings! Your masks are your defense and your words are your weapon… when things took a very nasty turn, you usually used your blades but occasionally~_

"My masks? Sorry but I never went to Venice's carnival!" Izaya had put his arms on his eyes and laughed.

_You never splat up from your masks. They are comforting you and you always feel secure and inviolable with them. Nobody had ever seen you without them. They are your pride, your self-confidence and thanks to them, you are convinced you are better, superior to all the humans. _

"I'm superior to those pitiful insects!_"_

_But these thoughts are only a persuasion…_

"A persuasion?"

_You are claiming that you love humanity… but the reality is different~__You hate so much people, you loathe them._

_**That's why many of them are convinced that you're a megalomaniac.**_

"It's wrong! I don't care about the others' thoughts! And I love all my little humans on an equal footing! Except one…"

_**Years after years, you only were exasperated by their behavior.**_

"So before it was my conscience which was talking to me by itself, now who are you? A little leprechaun? "

_**No, I am your reason… **_

"Isn't it the same thing? Conscience and reason aren't alike?"

_You're so stupid!_

_**If you were listening to us more often…**_

"First of all, conscience and reason don't think and talk by themselves! Secondly, that's the first time you are talking to me!" Izaya shouted then he looked at his right, he saw two hobos walking in the park and looking at him oddly. "Is there a problem mister?" The two homeless ran and went out of the park quickly.

_Stop yelling, you scared them!_

_**Seeing a man alone on a bench at the middle of the night who is talking alone is a little distressing~**_

"As if I didn't know, stop talking to me!" Izaya was tapping his head.

_**We just can't my little Izaya…**_

_You're different than the others! Thanks to us!_

"No, the right question is: why are the others different from me?" I walked stealthily during the 5 miles which separated myself from my 'little' home.

_Pff what are you thinking? You will never stoop yourself at their level, ne! _

_**The right question is: Why are YOU different from them?**_

_And I won't tell the answer because it's too long to list. I don't want to lose some of my time because of your stupid thoughts!_

I finally went upstairs by jumping the stairs two by two and I entered my enormous huge big flat… my empty and silent enormous huge big flat. My apartment was my office too, it's easier like that to take care of my files without lose or forget many of them. The only problem is the morning when my dear Namie-san comes and wakes me up so 'gently'…I loved when she threw me cold water…

I walked toward my computer, my little baby, my treasure and my knowledge box.

_**A baby doesn't have any keyboard…**_

"Shut up! It's a metaphor!" Everything saved on it was confidential and only I can access in it. "Because only me knows the password ne~"

_**And me…**_

_AND ME!_

"You're not human!"

_I thought you weren't too!_

_**You contradicted yourself honey…**_

I turned it on and sat in my chair. I rolled my thumbs; nobody was logged in the Dollars chat room. It's a pity~ I wanted to troll just for fun!I finally noticed a piece of cake on the table.

_Namie-san is such a housewife~ _

I ran and looked closer at the meal, smelled it and threw it in the garbage can.

"And it's obvious that she poisoned it…"

_W__**hat a worse housewife ~ **_

I enjoyed making Namie's life an ordeal, always scattered her files everywhere, hid her belongings and made her do the annoying work and the housework. She didn't complain a lot but I well knew that if one day I cease to give her a good salary, she will leave my office… and me on that occasion. Namie was like the entire humans…

_You hate her too!_

_**Yeah, you often feel lonely like now**_…

"What? That's wrong! I'm okay like I am! Stop saying bullshits!" Tomorrow I have to call Shinra, I have to ask him about those voices in my head… I'm not schizophrenic! No! Impossible! The great Izaya Orihara can't have mental problems...

_You're too proud of yourself!_

_**Your pride is bigger than the Eiffel tower…**_

"I don't know why you are saying that! I have pride of course but I'm not megalomaniac"

…

…

"Ne! Why did you stop talking? That's the truth!"

_**If you said so…**_

I washed my hands and made a sandwich. I didn't eat this evening so I started to feel hungry during my little walk on the way home.

I always washed my hands after I did something or using a hands disinfectant.

_You are such a maniac!_

"Did she really think I was so stupid that I will let myself fall in her tricks?" I made short work of his sandwich and licked his fingertips" Her little jokes aren't very funny…" Plus I have to learn cooking… but last time I tried it, I set fire to the kitchen… so happy that I have a lot of money! Thanks to it I bought a new one, expensive but very pretty!

_I like red but don't like white…_

_**White marks easily~ But red is too flashy… **_

"The two big chatterboxes: shut up…"

I sat again in his chair and typed on his keyboard. I was chatting with people on another forum, trying to get some spicy information. My chat name was "Kanra"; I always passed myself off as a woman… I simply forgot why.

_**Because like that nobody would have thought it is a man: Izaya Orihara moreover behind the screen!**_

_Because you're gay…_

"For once I think the reason is right~ The conscience in other hand is hopeless…"

_I'm not hopeless and I'm YOUR conscience. You just treated yourself a hopeless man haha!_

"You're such a little kid!" When I'm talking about kid…

I was fed up; I closed the chat room and opened a file called "Tyke". I found out a lot of things about the kid who was overprotected by the blond.

Why is Shizu-chan so worried about this stranger? Shizu-chan… I always asked myself about him and never found valid answers… his thoughts escape me. Maybe it's because he doesn't have any thoughts: he is a protozoan monster and a protozoan monster doesn't think, only acts. But with the kid it's different. I can't put the finger on the reason…

_I thought you were the great informant broker of Shinjuku, the man who knows everything!_

Shizuo always was a big reflection for me. I am not able to control him like I am doing with the other humans. That's why I called him a "beast"…

_Don't ignore me! I know the continuation! … But in trust, you don't want Shizuo to act like the entire flock of sheep. _

_**Shizuo is unique; you're sharing a "hating" relationship with him…**_

… _but he is YOUR nemesis, and he is YOUR Shizu-chan. Nobody is able to steal Shizuo's attention except you!_

_**You simply didn't agree it but this kid…**_

… _this brat, this tyke is changing Shizuo's mind! And you dislike it, you just dislike this kid. You never wanted it; you never wanted Shizuo to become another uninteresting human._

_**That's why you have to do something before it is too late.**_

"So, let check …his files" I clicked on it and read it.

Felice Armalio, 8 years old, was born in Palermo in Italy. He moved on Japan when he was two with his mother: Luciana Armalio. Luciana Armalio, painter, was a nice and unassuming Italian woman. One day, she fell in love with a Japanese antique dealer and they founded a family. She had the tyke, Felice, and the couple lived love's dream. But one day the Japanese man suddenly disappeared, letting the tyke and his mother alone. So Luciana messed all up and with her poor saving, she moved on here with the tyke. But unfortunately she discovered that the Japanese man had not only cheated on her but before he came in Italy, he had already a wife and a little girl. She was so desperate and ashamed that she abandoned her kid in an orphanage situated in Ōta: the "Happy apple tree" orphanage and 3 months after, she hung herself.

"What a pitiful story… this tyke had a heavy past on his shoulders. But each person has his own troubles and my main is Shizu-chan so I don't want this kid involve himself in my game to destroy Shizuo and create a little insignificant war in Ikebukuro... yeah I want to try to wake Celty's head up again… and this time I will success!" I laughed more and more, spinning around and around on my chair. Then I stopped all of a sudden, turned off my dear pc and waltzed until I reached my big bookcase, full of files and books. I pushed some books and took the tube where Celty's head was, sleepy and at peace.

_I'm sure Shizu-chan is doing the same face now~_

_**You should sleep too… for your health.**_

Then Simon's words appeared in my head "You have a Shizuo's complex" My eyes narrowed. I put the tube at his place and tidied the books up. I took some steps backward and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Simon… why do you have to jump on conclusions so quickly? It's not a complex…"

_**It is…**_

_No, you're right. It isn't a complex… you're just JEALOUS!_

I went upstairs "Nee~ I hope the two stupid pseudo-crooks will manage to kidnap the little illegitimate bastard tomorrow"

I closed my bedroom door; my flat was filled with silence once again… Only Simon's speech was echoing in my head…. Again and again…. And the both fucking voices were talking without stopping … Damn tomorrow I will go to Shinra house and I will explain my situation. How did I wake those voices up in my head? This week I did the same things than the other weeks but Monday I went to Celty's place and I took a little nap there… Why did I take a nap? I remember that Shinra gave me a coffee which had a weird taste and... I will kill Shinra… he will never do experimentation on me again! After several minutes, I was able to ignore the imaginary voices but not Simon's voice…" Did conscience just say something right?...

…Am I jealous of the kid?"

* * *

So It's a little complicate, I hope I didn't lose you in the second part xD

"blabla" = Izaya who is talking

_blabla = Izaya's conscience_

_**blabla = Izaya's reason**  
_

I know it's weird but yeah Izaya has some mental problems haha even if he doesn't want to admit it ;P And I made different point of views too... I wanted to try :3 In the first part it was Tom the crook's POV and in the second it was Izaya-kun's POV ^^

Thanks a lot for reading and this story sequel will be updated the 19/07/12 :}

Maru = Of course he is ;P You are a Spanish girl? :D

Guest= Yeah I remembered too ^.^ Never forget again ! haha xD ;3


	8. Like father and son

Hi hi everyone... sorry if I'm late but my Internet cut... it often does that: what a pain! haha

Enjoy ;P

* * *

"Hi, Tanaka Tom is speaking, how could I help you?"

"Hello, it's me…" I wanted to call Tom-san this morning.

"Shizuo? Why are you calling me so today?" I didn't often call Tom before; I never or rarely called the people whose numbers are on my index. I have a cellphone but the only calls that I received are in the majority from this flea. He loves annoying me by the phone: in this way, I can't throw him anything at his ugly louse's butt. My call is so exceptional that I'm surprised Tom isn't worried about me straightaway. "Are you okay?" Yeah, he was definitively worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you: does it will bother you if I take two weeks off?" I was feeling uncomfortable because I knew that my senpai's work is dangerous and I don't want Tom to be injured because of my absence.

Everybody has always described me like a possessor of an amazing strength but I'm not strong... I do have a big physical strength but it doesn't mean anything. I am not courageous: I have a lot of fairs. My biggest one is that I can hurt my friends or my own family. That's why I hate it… I hate this born gift. Why do I have it? Why me? In the past, I nearly hurt my little brother Kasuka with a fridge for a stupid sweet story. When I was a little bit older, I hurt this nice woman who had glasses and who gave me some milk…I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to her the day some guys bugged her: I just wanted to help and protect her... but I did all the contrary. When I grew and went in High School, it worsened… So many people wanted to have a confrontation with me. I dislike and disapprove violence… but the others never gave me a choice. I had fallen in love with one of my classmate too but I never asked her to go out with me: I was so scared to hurt her that I never made the first move. And I was also scared about her answer: because of this fucking flea, everybody thought I was a brute without any brain or feelings. This louse fucked all my High School life when I was younger. Fortunately this girl was just a passing romance, nothing important.

"What's the problem? Ahhh I guess it's because of your little protégé no? You know, if you had chosen a cat, it would have been more autonomous!" Tom always guessed right. Women had a fucking good feminine intuition but they had nothing to envy to Tom's sixth sense.

"Yeah and I'm sure it wouldn't have been unruly and dissipated like him… but I didn't have the choice: I explained you two days ago how I found him." I sighed… Taking care of a child was a hard task. And It was only the beginning now…

"Don't worry about me! I'm a big guy, I can be careful when I want! I will ask some help to another friend during your vacancy. Try to rest a little… if you can!" Ahh you're comical today Tom… did you eat a clown?"And don't forget to warn the boss about your resolution!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to warn you before him" Tom was one of my closest friends, even when we were working together it wasn't a colleague relationship but a friend relationship… sometimes it was a 'brother' relationship. It makes me happy to know that I have someone who is looking after me and who is worried about my case.

"I'm glad you told me. Don't forget to say a hello to the kid from me!"

"He is still sleeping… I didn't tell you he is a regular dormouse?" I looked at his bedroom door. I had closed it when I left the room to give some calls. It was the first time I woke up before the kid. I will have to celebrate it…

"Your first concern is him now! Look after this little guy carefully; Ikebukuro isn't a very quiet district. Plus I heard that a certain informant broker is interested in the kid… guess who is it." Tom knew a lot of hearsays on good authority. It was right that the flea was up to something… but I wasn't able to put my finger on it…

"Yeah…this flea huh? I don't know what he wants so much Felice but… Ah the little princess is waking him up so I have to tell you goodbye!" Tom did the same before we hung up. I didn't like my new cellphone; I was used to the one the megalomaniac info broker stole.

I will buy a new one… Then I felt something stuck at his pants. I patted the kid's head; he always had some wayward strands of hair which were falling in his big coffee eyes. But now, his hair was nothing but a mess. "Hey Micio, what do you want to eat?"

"Micio?Sai parlare italiano?" Felice eyes grew bigger when I said this nickname.

"What? Hey, speak correctly please; I don't have any fucking translation software installed in my head!" I squatted down in front of Felice and patted his cheeks. I wondered why he was blushing…

"But you called me Micio no?" Felice was a little confused and unseasy.

"Yeah and what's the problem?" I heard one day an Italian immigrant called his son like that. When he heard this nickname, the little boy smiled and ran in his father's direction. It's only a cute and kind nickname no? Oh god, I hope it isn't an insult! "Is it an insult?"

"No don't worry it's just I… nothing" Felice blushed more "Let's eat! I want milk chocolate and brioche for breakfast!" He was clapping in his hands.

"Sweets for breakfast? Are you sure?" I love sweets but I never ate it for breakfast…

"Yeah, that's what I ate in Italia. She said that it was a typical Italian breakfast!" When the little boy saw that I was putting a little brioche and chocolate milk on the table, the view made his mouth water. We have a big cultural gap as I see… but it doesn't matter! After all I begin to like this way of eating breakfast.

"She?" I sat next to the kid and gave him a towel. I tied it on Felice's pajamas col.

"Yeah… my… mother…" The kid calmed down and set about eating the foodstuff within easy reach. He looked glum. I started to panic; I didn't want to make the kid feeling sad. I looked at the kid during several minutes before I finally persuaded myself to do something for making him smile. What can I do... try another approach: What a daddy would have done? I thought and thought before I put my hand on his head and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Then I stood up and walked to the closet to take his coat.

"Hey Micio, hurry up: I have to do some shopping!" I turned and saw the kid who was blushing a lot… he looked like an overripe tomatoes. This thought made me laugh silently. I walked toward the bathroom "But don't try to choke you with your food!" and I washed myself and dressed up with my usual bartender clothes like every morning. The kid dressed up too and 30 minutes after this, we were outdoors. We went to the grocery and when I put a blond hair dye in our trolley, the kid exclaimed:

"Huh? You're not blond naturally?" He was looking at me like I was sort of an alien.

"No, I have brown hair, like you but a little darker. I am Japanese; it's very rare to be born with blond hair." It puzzled me a little. This kid was so naïve! I thought that everybody knew that blond wasn't my natural hair color.

"Oh! I thought only girls tinted their hairs but no… I'm shocked!" He was staring at the hair dye in the trolley… it was a little embarrassing. I can do what I want to do! But I don't want to go down in his esteem!

"I dyed my hair for the first time in High School and please stop to block this off! Not only girls tint their hair!" I was waving my hand under his nose.

"What do you think if I dye my hair in purple?" The kid took a hair tint in his little hands and brought it to me. He was grinning in a cute way.

"You're pulling my legs? Put this down where you took it and…" The kid ran in a section between shelves and came back instantly with make-up and pink lipstick…

"You can ameliorate your appearance with those things! Plus the pink makes a good duet with blond!" He was running everywhere, impossible to catch him. He was a fast runner! But I finally caught him and put him in my trolley.

"Are you ready for the ride?"

"Yeah!"

"But before we have to put those things at their original places… I never used lipstick and I don't want to use it at all…" We did what I said then "Now come with me, I will go to the cash desk." Felice nodded and stayed in the trolley quietly. When I asked the check-out assistant a packet of cigarettes, the little marmoset grouched about it.

"Stop to smoke that!"

I was stunned "Hey, be happy that I smoke outside and I don't spit the smoke on your face! It's me who screw my own health up so why are you grumbling!" I was laughing while the kid was mumbling." And stop making this face; you look like an old granny! I prefer when you smile." He made an exaggerated smile. "Now you look like you're constipated…" I busted laughing… he went his corner for growling after he stuck out his tongue. We left the food shop and took several steps forward when I said to the little boy…

"Stay near me or I will lose you in this crowd." He was following me like a little puppy after its mummy… mostly his daddy in our case! I stopped walking and I looked at the boy.

"Wait for me few minutes here and don't go anywhere! I will come back soon" and as soon as I told that, I entered in another shop leaving the kid on the pavement with plastic bags which were containing our purchases. It was a mobile shop. I wanted to change mine. When I looked at outside, I saw the little boy talking to a woman…

* * *

I was counting each red car which was driving in front of me on the big road. Not many, the most were black and silver. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then I turned while smiling and said:

"Shizuuu…huh? Who are you?" I talked with my low and little voice. It was a woman; she was tall and must have the same age than Shizuo. I never saw her before. She doesn't take her hand away from me so I took several steps backward while I was looking surreptitiously at the door behind where Shizuo had just disappeared.

"Don't be afraid, I'm a nice person! Are you lost?" She didn't come near. I think she noticed that I was a little scared. She spoke to me with a kind and a soft voice.

"Sorry?" I didn't understand well… there was too much din.

"Are you lost?" She was smiling gently at me.

"No, I'm waiting for someone who is into this building." I showed her the shop with my hand. I had put the plastic bags on the ground, behind me.

"Alone? Don't your parents are a little bit unaware of all the dangers in these streets?" She was worrying and alarmed.

"Shizuo took care of me correctly; and when he isn't around, I can take care of myself alone! I'm no longer a baby!" She walked toward me while she was smiling. She was very beautiful… She looked like my mother. She had brown hair and brown eyes but her eyes were full of joy. My mother's were so sad…

"Okay!" She patted my head and waved her hand but suddenly her look became wide "Wait a minute… you said..." I looked at my right and saw Shizuo leaving the shop. I began to shout and jump everywhere.

"Shizuo!" and I jumped in his arms. I looked at the woman but her face was wider than before, her hand was on his mouth and she was looking at us with a frightened look. Then she turned around and left rapidly while shouting "Don't throw me anything!" and she disappeared in the crowd.

"I didn't want to throw her anything anyways… So why did she left like that?" I asked Shizuo. He is an adult so he has to know all the answers of my questions! But he was a little bit embarrassing.

"She was scared." He put me on the ground and took the plastic bags.

"Why?" I wanted to know why… but Shizuo didn't answer me. Now that I noticed; everybody around us is looking at us oddly. It is… because of me? That's impossible… they don't know my secret… nobody knows! I'm different… I have secrets and I have like some otakus or comics reader call 'a power' but I never told anyone about this before. I don't want Shizuo to be treated differently because of me. Soon, I will have to explain my difference… but not now. If I say it to him, he will be afraid and let me like everybody did before. When I was silent, the blond finally let out his voice after long and heavy seconds.

"Don't care about this. Now we'll go back home to unburden ourselves from these bags!" We came back to our apartment… I say 'our' because now it's like I'm living here and I like that!

"Hey Shizuo, it doesn't annoy you that I still here in your apartment?" I didn't want to annoy or bore him; I didn't want to be a burden… Shizuo is the only person who takes care of me since I'm here in Japan. In my orphanage, I was nothing… even if I was a hollow: somebody would have given me a little of his attention! He is the only one who… likes me like… I was…from his own… family. When I thought about this, I blushed. I hated blushing! Only girls blush like that when they are thinking about something that makes them happy!

"Nope!" He said while smiling at me. No justification… "Oh! I was forgetting: I have a present for you!" I turned around to stand opposite to the blond who was hiding his hands behind his back. "So o which one will you choose?"

"Hm? A game?" I was smiling happily because I love playing stupid games like this one! I was playful "I'm choosing the… RIGHT! NO! The LEFT! THE LEFT! I want the left!" I was hanging Shizuo's left arm. Then I discovered Shizuo's cellphone in it._ "_That's a joke? What will I do with your mobile? I don't want to hide it again… it's not funny anymore Shizuo!" Shizuo rubbed my hair and pushed me gently.

"That's yours now; I buy a new one for me. Like that, when I will work again, you'll be able to call me if there will be any problem" Shizuo was smiling lightly, I took the device and hung my head to hide again my blush. Why is he so nice with me?

"Do you expect something from me?" I was glancing at the big blond.

"Hm? No, why are you asking that?" I hung his head in shame… and I stammered.

"For nothing… if you spoil me like that when I don't deserve gift, I will become a little evil kid hiiii~" I winkled at Shizuo and stuck out my tongue. I put my new cellphone in my jean pocket…I like being with Shizuo, but I don't want him to think that I only still with him for presents.

"Geez!" Shizuo was on the kitchen.

"What? What happened?" I rushed there when I saw Shizuo trying to unpack milk cartons." You scared me! Don't shout like that… I thought you had an accident!"

"Yeah sorry but it's annoying me… give me the scissor please Felice" He was stretching one of his arm towards me.

"Don't need!" I ran in his direction and took a Stanley knife out of my pocket and made a cut on the plastic. "Finish! You can open it now!" I was clapping in my hand and began to dance.

"Hey! Why do you have this tool in your pocket? It's dangerous! Someone gave you this to you?" He took my Stanley knife but I managed to hold it and take it again.

"No! It's mine! I stole it in my hospice when I ran away. I won't do stupid things with it… I promise~" I was hugging Shizuo. "Please, let me have it!" Normally, kids asked their dad to keep a pet but I was asking Shizuo to keep my Stanley knife… yeah… I will have to talk with him about my ability when it comes to knife and other weapon handling. When I was still In Italy… my mother wasn't an ordinary one: she was in touch with the mafia and she embarked me with her even if I was only a kid. She wanted money… she was begging for it and she was okay to do everything just to save a big sum of money for our move here in Japan. I don't know why we came here… our life became miserable and she abandoned me I didn't even know why… There're a lot of things that I don't know the reason like why she was in touch with the mafia, why she abandoned me, where did she disappear and who is my dad… but it isn't the moment to think about this.

"Well… I'm not okay with that fact but after all you didn't try to kill me with it before so you can keep it but be careful! I don't want to bring you to the hospital!" I was doing puppy eyes.

"Yep!" I nodded. I was so happy that he trusted me! And why would I have killed him? I'm so happy with him… he would be the last person I would want to hurt… I think he is just like a dad. I'm not 100% sure because I never had one so I can't confront him to something I already experimented. We put our shoes and I took my coat. We left the flat without any sound.

We went outside again and Shizuo didn't want to tell me where we were going…

* * *

The idea that he had with him a Stanley knife scared me a little. But when I thought about this, if one day he is unfortunately attacked by the flea or other men, perhaps he would be able to defend himself? I don't know…

And for our little walk and our secret destination… If I have told him what it was, it wouldn't have been a surprise! We walked in the street and I saw people glancing at us again. It was because of my wonderful reputation… they were confused; I'm sure they were asking themselves about the kid's identity and my relationship with him. Since the little boy came into my life, I didn't throw anything, never being angry in front of him, didn't smoke a lot… and I was able to control my anger. I made an enormous progress.

"Why are they staring at us?" The little boy wasn't feeling very well because of the people glances which were directed to us. I don't know why he was so affected. He took my hand and held it tight. He was cute and I was wondering about what we will be able to do tomorrow, next week, next month… I didn't want to let him go away from me. He is like a… son yeah he is like MY son. And if the flea dared doing something to him, I will definitively destroy him with my bestial and monstrous strength like he loves calling it.

"Don't pay attention to them… you're just too cute. They are jealous because of your beauty" I carried him on my shoulders.

"Girls are cute, I'm not a girl!" He was struggling like a marmoset. Ahhh, I didn't miss this time. Why he has to struggle again!

"Yeah, of course they are jealous because you're so handsome, tall and strong! You are all muscle! We only see that!" He hit my head and pouted.

"Stop kidding about me! Wait for a little, mister Heiwajima! When I will be older, I will be stronger and taller than you!"

"I took the challenge up!" I showed him my little finger and we make the agreement when we shook our little fingers together. He was laughing happily. Then we finally arrived…

"Wow! You take me to visit a zoo? "His eyes were full opened. He was turning his head from right to left and was gazing everything around him. "I never went in a real one!" He was amazed and so happy.

"You told me you want to become veterinarian: so I think you like animals a lot…" I was cut straight by the kid who hugged me keenly.

"I love you daddy! Hurry up; I want to see the bears, the tigers and the wolves! Quick, buy the tickets!" He leaded me behind an electronic kiosk where I was able to buy our tickets.

But stop… he just called me…"Hey kid, how did you call me?" He said it? Did he say it? Did I hear right?

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

Did he just forget? "You told me that you love me but how did you call me? I didn't hear well because of the wind."

"I don't know what you're talking about… Oh! I heard the elephant! Quick!" He was very excited about the visit. I think he only uttered a word from his mouth or I misunderstood maybe…"Oh yeah, I called you daddy because It's like that! You're my daddy point! If you dare disagree, I pout!"

I took the tickets and walked toward the kid without any single words…

"Shizuo, what are you doing?"

"…" He was walking backward.

"Well, I'm afraid of your face now Shizuo~" his voice was becoming hard to hear and he was trying to smile but he wasn't able.

"…"

"Okay, next time I won't say anything sorry if I… oh!"

I embraced him tightly. When I heard what he had said, my heart melted strangely and I felt so happy. I never thought about having sons or daughters because if one day I find a woman who can accept me like I am, it would be a miracle! So having children wasn't my first thought. But now…

"Hush… I like you too my Micio" I didn't let him go away.

He finally pushed me "Are you stupid? You scared me! I thought you would kill me!" He was smiling with his big teary eyes.

"Sorry" I kissed him on the cheek and held his hands again.

We began to walk into the zoo" So, let's go!"

"Yeah, let's visit it!"

We walked a lot, we talked about animals, stupid things and rhetoric questions… it was hard to say if he or I was the most excited. I was feeling relieved that the kid was loving me like that. I didn't know how a speech like that was able to mellow my heart… take that fucking flea! I'm not a heartless beast like you always thought! But… why am I thinking about him when we are at peace? Doesn't matter, let's entertain ourselves!

I bought him an ice cream, he chose vanilla. We walked again and sat down against a wall. My new phone rang: it was Kadota.

"Hey Micio, be a good boy and wait for me here okay? It won't take a long time" I smiled and he nodded. He was eating slowly when I took several steps for pushing my way through all those ears. He was asking me about the kid. The two odd otakus must have told him. When I came back, only five minutes had passed. "Hey Micio… where are you?" No traces of the kid… I shouted his name but no signs of him. I looked at where he was sat: there were only a pic of him with "target" wrote behind and his ice cream which was on the ground… probably it had been dropped. The boy must have been snatched by some stupid guys… damn… Why didn't I watch better after him?

I was gnashing my teeth while clenching my fists. I closed my eyes and took a deep and long breath…

"You, who kidnaped the kid…who you are, friend or not: YOU'RE DEAD"

* * *

Voili voilou :D Hope I didn't do too many mistakes ^^' Next chapter will be updated the 30/07/12 :)

Maru = Happy that you liked it ^^ Rpg games? Which one? Do you know... FF ? *drool* Final Fantasy... my fav game *nosebleed* Haha xD I can speak English and French fluently, I'm learning Spanish and Korean. And I'm studying former Greek and Latin ^^ I'm a languages maniac xD Haha Next one: Russian! I already began to learn it ;P I would love speaking Spanish with you or another language :D


End file.
